


Warm ice

by froggy_freek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes behind the coldest facade lies the warmest heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm ice

At least that's how I choose to see Thranduil. A warm lovely elf that was touched by too many years, was hardened, but deep inside that light still burns.

 

Enjoy :)

[ ](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/thranduil.png.html)

 

I'm also [here on Tumblr ](http://froggy-freek.tumblr.com/)if you feel like saying hy or just geeking out about anything at all :) 


End file.
